User talk:FreakyTy
Re:How Like this, I added "" tags so you can see it. When you want to end the funny words, you write (without "" tags), Where it says "font color=" you put the color you want the font to be. The "face" is how the text looks. You can click where you try to edit my userpage and you can see all the stuff I did. P.S. rememeber to sign your name =] Draginfli 05:40, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome. Did that work out for you? Because you know you can change the font to a different style (I'm not sure which ones the wiki has, though) and you can make the color something else, too. Most of the colors work if you type something in like, "blue" or "red." You don't have to do the number code. Draginfli 16:06, January 8, 2010 (UTC) loving the text in you "about me" :D-Avatar- 04:14, January 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: You play online ? Yes I play Gears 2 on Xbox Live. I'll sent you a friend requiest in a few moments. My IS is : Constellation75 Collection Nice collection mate, but how do you have so many 3D glasses if you have only seen it 5 times lol. friends?? -Avatar- 23:06, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but all the tickets there are the ones I bought for me and my friend we saw it 4 times together, and I had to pay for three of them so I took what was mine... He still isn't that crazy about it, but in time I may get him in here.FreakyTy 23:11, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Sig I can make you a sig if you want. So when you sign your name is looks all neat and fancy. Just tell me what you want it to say and look like on my talk page. :P Draginfli 22:57, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :FreakyTy :Now I know that will fit in the Preferences. This may be the easiest sig I ever made. Draginfli 01:45, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I will get confused when I see both signatures :P --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] ~ Talk IRC 01:46, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Gamertag? I saw you play online above. Is your username/gamertag the same - FreakyTy? --'='i= Draginfli =i= 22:20, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :My gamertag is TheFudgeReborn. I won't be able to do much for now though cuase of internet connection problems with the company in the area, so I most likly won't be on today. :FreakyTy 22:22, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::That's okay. I'll send you a friend request once I'm online again. I won't be on for awhile anyway. ='i= Draginfli =i=' 22:29, January 21, 2010 (UTC) 500th Edit Hey, just passing by to congratulate you for your 500th edit! Keep it growing! -- 18:24, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey hey hows it goin..... i was jw how is life for people like us is treatin you!Rogue of fe 19:14, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey you say ur good at GOW 2 how good....cuz im pretty good me self lad! :I'm 70,000 on the leaderboards for annex. Most of the time I do good, but recently I can't concentrate on anything cuase of Avatar...But Life I finally got used to every one making fun of my obssesion, and now I luagh at them when they luagh at me, plus calling someone a skxawng ( spelling? not sure) is funny when they don't know what it means.-- :FreakyTy 19:22, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Hellz yeh my friend.... OOOH-RAH! Rogue of fe 19:23, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Are you a marine or something, Rouge? Or did you just say that for fun? =] [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ''']]Draginfli =i=' 19:26, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Im going to become a marine... or im going to join the army which ever one suits me but im enlisting out of highschool! Re:Images I know. She's a Na'vi. I don't know if you can see, but she does have 4 fingers and toes. =] Glad you like it! [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ]]Draginfli =i=' 05:53, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :That may be my fault, the last "toe" is her heel behind her pinky toe 8P [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ]]Draginfli =i=' 06:03, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, it's supposed to be a feared behemoth from the water. "Behemoth" doesn't really mean "cute and cuddly" XP =] [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ]]Draginfli =i=' 00:56, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Interview Hey, I was asked by an interviewer for an article, and she wanted to know if I knew any other devoted avatar fans. I told her about you avatar collection picture and she is interested in using it and interviewing you if you are interested. Email her at osidewak@aol.com Let her know you were suggested by Jason. and she should reply. JayBO Talk IRC Videos 18:48, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Just Wondering Yeah, first I lightly sketch with pencil, and keep fixing and erasing and fixing until it looks right. When I'm happy with how it looks, I go over the outlines with a black Paper Mate marker. It's a very simple black marker if you want to look it up, and just the clip on it is silver and the clip has the words "PAPER MATE" followed by two hearts. I like those markers because they don't bleed all over the paper, but might go through it, if you color too hard. Once the markers dry, I erase the entire picture of pencils sketches (make sure the markers are really dry, 5-10 minutes because otherwise you'll have smear marks, and we don't want that). Now what's left is just the ink from the marker. Then I use Rosart pencils (a hundred pack, though tans and human skin tones are few) to color in the picture. What is a neat technique, is to blend the colors together. Look at the Torunator and you can see the yellow blending into the orange. I think Crayola might be better, but I've gotten so familiar with Roseart. But I normally don't use marker to finish my drawing; I use pencil to darken the outlines, and erase all the light sketch marks. I prefer pencil over marker, because you can erase the pencil if you mess up (like if you have big clumsy dogs constantly bumping into everything). If you finish with marker, and you're happy with it, your picture has a sharp, clean look. Pencil will give it a more natural look, though people seem to like both and never comment on what tools you used, anyway. The Torunator, Cyex, Marine Behemoth and Dane Talon are all finished with marker. The Art Instruction Schools (AIS, or "draw me" art school, look it up sometime) greatly improved my talent. The lessons are mailed to you, and you go at your own pace, but if you fall behind, they send a reminder letter to help get you going again. =] Well, I've tortured you long enough. 8} [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=']] Draginfli '=i=' 16:38, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :The ''exact ones I use. Oh, and a tip for coloring: Test it out on "test pages" -- paper you use for only testing colors and techniques. =] [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli =i= 21:41, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Were you the unregistered contributor who asked me to find the pencils? If you were, I couldn't find them. =[ sorry. I always get them from places like Wal-Mart or Target. They're in plastic cases, with black plastic holders, if you ever find them. [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli =i= 22:46, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Avatar Convention Did you seriously dress up like a Na'vi and go to the wrong convention? I guess the part that I thought was cool was that you dressed up as a Na'vi. I'm trying to fing the best solution to making Na'vi ears for a costume. Did you have fun at the convention, anyway? [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli =i= 02:34, March 6, 2010 (UTC) drawings Nice ninja Na'vi! (I forgot his name, sorry!) Your colors turned out perfect! The scar on his eye shows a story in his past, and it's original for a Na'vi. Did you decide what happened to him, or did you just make him a warrior? [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 23:25, March 9, 2010 (UTC) You wanted it, now I've given it. Thanks, in regard to your talk on my page and commentson the blog. I'm glad you like it. Operation: Galleries Yes and no. Look through the files, linked in the O:G page or the "New Files" button on the left under the search bar, and find ones of a certain character. Then copy and paste the file name into a gallery you make like this: (file name here) (file name here) (keep stacking file names like this) Make sure to categorize them with (character/object name) and (Character/object name) with other characters You can choose what gallery you make, or I can assign one for you. Since I know you like Neytiri, and you're the first to ask, want to make a gallery for her? Please make sure you read the simple rules on the O:G page. =] [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 02:31, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah. You can go to Jake's gallery and look at the coding to be sure, just make sure you don't edit because I'm adding to it! =] If you want to help, add your name to signature's place on the O:G. =] [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 02:52, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, call your page Gallery:Neytiri. Then find pictures of her, and make a gallery. Try to avoid cruddy pictures, also collages, since we have so many pictures of her. =] If you have questions, tell me. =] [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 03:06, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, and you don't need to get every pictures of Neytiri. =P Most of the main ones, and some movie posters, if you want to. There are so many pictures of Jake and Neytiri. =] [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 03:14, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah! I should add that to Jake's. I can't right now, though, because I was checking stuff here. I'll be sure to add them later on. Great Idea! [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 00:39, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Could you make a gallery for the Thanator? [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 04:46, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Moar Galleries You're doing great, Freaky! I'm trying to finish Quaritch's but there aren't that many picutres either. Do you want to find images on Parker? I'm just trying to get all the main characters down first. [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 20:36, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know. I have to see wha it's about first. I was just going to go read it. (If you read mine and JayBO's talk, I said I had to go, but things changed and I'll be on for awhile) I tell you what I think after I read it. [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 20:43, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::The only problem I have, is that it seems like it can be very public, (choosing what channel, so you can go to different places, and talk to people you don't know?) and my family and I are very private. We use this computer alot, and I'm not so sure everyone would be pleased to know I got a "chatroom." I just don't want to download a virus, or talk to people I don't know and then they get my IP address and whatnot. I'm just very cautious, and there's a good chance I won't be joining. [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 20:52, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Go for it. =] [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 21:40, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, that's what JayBO said. I'll talk with my family about it and see if they approve. But chances are, they're not going to. Thanks for telling me anout the IRC. =] [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 21:02, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh and about your signature: just type for tildes at the end of your comments, and don't put a : at the front. That should help. =] [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 21:04, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Did this happen to you? Not me, but to my brother and dad multiple times! What a rip off! My brother would be an 80 or higher if he didn't lose his rank, and same for my dad. We looked it up to see what other people had said, and many had the same issues. We can only guess it has something to do with turning off the Xbox when the game is still running or something, but we have no evidence of what causes it. Just pray you don't lose all your map-packs and campaign progress too! [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 23:57, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :Hey for St. Patrick's day, Gears has Wretches with a stronger attack, plus extra XP to earn; this is through the 22nd. Want to play some Gears tonight, with my family? We could get you some more XP. =] [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 00:16, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ::wait! We're watching Preadtor on Tv right now, I get on during commaercials. I'll be on after the show, about 10 or 15 minutes. =][[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 00:51, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Movie Do you really have your own copy of the movie? How did you get it?RDAmustdie 23:35, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Cool thanks I'll be as careful as possible.RDAmustdie 23:48, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the tip, Second strike? really. Well if you don't mind me asking, how did you get them?RDAmustdie 00:25, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Sig problems - FIXED!! Sooooooooo sorry about your sig! I didn't realize there was a colon in front of the coding! (In case you don't know, a colon in front intends the line) My fault! >.< by the way, I can't say it's completely safe to talk about your illegal copy of Avatar, on the internet. O.o [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 02:48, March 20, 2010 (UTC) I saw what you did there.... I saw your comment on my blog. I'd like to put in that the one you complimented is not all. Go to my blogs page(should be either -zi- on the end of my sig) and read the top link. It's soon to be replaced though. And, when you're done, I'll have to say that yes, the next four will have the mating in it. I wish I could use the ones you love and put them there, but it's too far from the movie. Speaking of that, it's what I'm currently in the middle of writing. What timing you have. Denizine 01:42, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Glad to bring you happiness. Just thought I'd let you know I'm almost ready to release the next four. I bet you'll like chapter 18. Denizine 03:00, March 22, 2010 (UTC) I won't rat you out for having (?) pirate copy, I came all too close to it myself, but I find myself with two things. Is it the one with german Na'vi subtitles? And I'm done with chapter 18 now. I'm chiding myself. It's the thing I was only most able to put detail into. But I'm always going back and adding, so by the time I'm done it should have plenty of detail. I feel like it was only yesterday I started. But can you guess what Chapter 18 is from what I've released so far?Denizine (Blog | Talk) 21:12, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Lol you guessed right. But I was forced to, in a way, snag a glimpse or a few of the german subtitles one, it was sucky picture but no audio lag. That's odd. But I might not have had enough of a glimpse or few.Denizine (Blog | Talk) 21:20, March 22, 2010 (UTC) You know you want to.. click my blog link in sig. Denizine (Blog | Talk) 02:08, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Ever get to reading that last bit? Denizine (Blog | Talk) 23:24, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Glad you liked it. And I agree about the fact that it'd mean so much more if in the movie it was like I wrote. But unfortunately a movie can't really show events like a book can. Denizine (Blog | Talk) 23:36, March 23, 2010 (UTC) FOX can be asses like that. Sucks for us, eh? Oh and if you liked it, I'm going to filter through for typos, corrects them, and maybe even add the the earlier parts of the story. I'll soon be re-posting the twenty chapters, which will need you to read the whole thing again. For example, I added better description of the figures in the tanks. I will admit is is alot to read in one sitting. And I'm about halfway through it. Have to scan each word for typos. It's backbreaking, take it from me. Denizine (Blog | Talk) 01:13, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, what exactly is the book? Like mine is Avatar's novelization...?Denizine (Blog | Talk) 01:26, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh. well, now I'm about to be done with the typo corrections. Expect it soon! Denizine (Blog | Talk) 01:35, March 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm on the last chapter. Denizine (Blog | Talk) 01:42, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but I have to delay you. For some reason, I lost a huge chunk of the N.P.O.V. when she saves Jake from the viperwolves. Go look for yourself. I JUST noticed, CRAP! Denizine (Blog | Talk) 02:03, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, by then I'll have blogged it again. Denizine (Blog | Talk) 02:14, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. Denizine (Blog | Talk) 02:23, March 24, 2010 (UTC) So you saw my user page pics, then? You need to get personas, by the way. Denizine (Blog | Talk) 02:28, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Make it your real name and it'll be perfect. I need to do the links to galleries with mine too lol. Notice the changes to mine? Denizine (My Blog | My Talk) 02:00, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey, look who signed up for O:G Denizine (My Blog | My Talk) 02:09, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the comment Thank you for leaving a comment on my blog article. I put a lot of work into my articles and I'm glad some people are reading them. I have a few others you should check out and I plan on writing one once a week. That's great about your book. I've never had the talent for writing novels, just short stories and some screen stuff. I used to carve a lot too back when I was in Scouts. It's so rewarding to make something with your own two hands and have it be yours. Hope to hear from you again. IrayoWillofeywa 13:39, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Soul Swords huh? Sounds like it was inspired by the Soul Edge/Calibur series from Namco, their soul swords. I've been doing my own novel since i was what 14-15 and i'm still stuck on ideas.I know EVERYTHING 13:42, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't saying it is inspired by that. it just sounds like it.I know EVERYTHING 23:14, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey don't worry about it. But from the sound of the title and you saying it's a serious fantasy story, i'm guessing it involves a journey too some mystical land or kingdom. Something like that?I know EVERYTHING 00:26, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Interesting, most storys about soul swods have the sword either absorbing, corrupting or posesing the soul of their victims or weilders. Kind of a classic story reallyI know EVERYTHING 01:13, March 26, 2010 (UTC).